I Don't Belong
by The Queen Of Disaster
Summary: Short Story/AU: "Would she scream?"


Short story to get this idea out of my head. It's not perfect, it's just something that was in my mind which I wanted to make.

Will probably have about six short chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He watches her from afar.<p>

The hunter stalking his prey.

Should he attempt conversation today? Elicit a smile?

Oh how he would like to see her young face light up, the candlelight flickering on her pale skin.

Her breasts heave with every breath she takes, the hair around her face gently swaying as she exhales.

Remus Lupin knows he shouldn't be watching her.

It's not right.

What would a women like her be interested in a incomplete human like him?

He walks up to the table taking his usual seat next to Severus Snape. As usual Snape greets him with a sneer he reserves only for him and Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin ignores the man, deciding not to stoop to his level.

She looks up as he leans down the table to help himself to the magnificent feast in front of him, she nods her head at him, her hair falling over her eyes.

But nonetheless there is a smile, a faint trace but a smile that is solely for him and no-one else.

He feels a warm glow go through him, perhaps tonight he could politely ask her if she wanted to see his collection of rare John Steinbeck novels.

Lupin mentally chastise's himself, why would she be interested in that? His pitiful attempts to steal one precious moment alone with her will remain futile he guesses.

He feels himself growing embarrassed, blood rushes to his face.

"Going for a stroll in the moonlight tonight?" A cold voice interrupts his self pity.

Inclining his head towards Snape, his heart freezes, surely Severus didn't read his mind?

Snape studies his face, a smirk outlined on his lips.

The gears start turning in Lupins mind, of course how could he be so stupid?

For the second time this evening, Lupin chooses to ignore Snape. However this time Snape isn't feeling merciful.

"I guess you won't be needing your little _potion_" His voice needles into his brain.

Anger starts to flow through his body.

Severus Snape always knew what buttons to press.

Then again maybe Lupin deserves this?

Payback for all those years James and Sirius tormented him.

"Well?"

Lupin blinks, not even realising that Snape was waiting for a reply.

He decides the best way to deal with Severus is to be polite as possible, after all Lupin considers himself to be a pacifist.

"My apologies Severus, I appreciate your efforts as always. What time will be suitable to stop by a collect the Wolfsbane?" He asks politely

A look of annoyance passes over Snape's face when he doesn't get the reaction he was desperately craving.

"6.30 should be adequate" The potions master grunts not wishing to waste another moment on the dishevelled man beside him.

Lupin smiles to himself feeling like a schoolboy again.

As much as Lupin likes to keep the peace, it does please him to bring displeasure to Severus Snape now and again.

When her laughter ripples down the table, Lupin jumps. Goosebumps erupt on the exposed flesh from his rolled up sleeves.

How he wishes he was the cause of her laughter, regaling her with some witty anecdote.

Sipping his goblet of pumpkin juice he wishes it was stronger as he summons the confidence to look down the table to where she sits.

She rests her head daintily on one hand, her full pink lips curled up into a heartwarming smile. Her long auburn hair is now tucked behind one ear, something Lupin has noted she does when she's concentrating on conversation.

Not that Lupin spends much time watching her…

At that moment their eyes meet, a jolt of electricity shoots through him. His heart pounds in his chest as he quickly averts his eyes.

He mentally groans, why did he have to look away as if he was a guilty man?

Perhaps he is?

Ever since she arrived seven months ago Lupin had been smitten with her. He remembers the day with perfect clarity. Her periwinkle blue robes matched the colour of her eyes. Lupin had been on his way to Snape's office for his first Wolfsbane potion when he ran into the girl, she was lost trying to locate Minerva McGonagall's office. Her eyes were furrowed, a line of concentration on her forehead as she consulted a piece of parchment. Of course he offered his services and escorted the girl to Minerva's office, it was here on his travels Lupin learnt the reason why she was here and why she was lost.

It turned out that the girl was to be Minerva's new teaching apprentice, a timetable had been drawn up for her to help teach first and second years for the first term.

She was nervous, she kept breaking into that sweet laughter to hide the shyness from eclipsing her.

Then she dropped the bombshell, she had never attended Hogwarts.

In fact her magical education didn't even begin until she was fifteen.

Lupin had stared at her dumbfounded, shocked to the core.

Apologising for his rudeness, he invited her to continue afraid he might have shattered a friendship that hadn't even begun.

She revealed her parents were both muggles, they hated having what she called a 'freak' for a daughter and tried to suppress the magic flowing through her veins as much as possible.

The girl explained that Dumbledore kept writing her letters but her parents kept refusing, constantly moving all over the country to avoid the ever pressing Hogwarts invitations.

Whist telling the story her hands become very animated, she wrings them out with frustration when she gets to the part about almost escaping but then her father had locked her in a basement.

Lupin couldn't believe that the girl was abandoned by the ministry surely they had laws in place to stop children from being oppressed?

He fought the urge to put his arm around her in a comforting gesture, however there was light at the end of the tunnel to her story.

Her parents had gotten sick of things happening at the girls school that they couldn't explain away, so they sought help from the ministry who provided her with a tutor to oversea her magical education.

She laughed as she described how determined she was to catch up with her peers, even though she had never met other children with the same 'talents' as her. After six years of hard work she managed to pass her N.E.W.T's with an Outstanding in Transfiguration, and here she is two years after passing them determined to train as a Transfiguration Professor.

Lupin runs his hand through his hair and congratulates the girl on all she has achieved. He can't even begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for her.

When they reach Minerva's room she thanks him for all his help, and even added that she hoped to see him soon.

Lupin had gone off to find Severus in much higher spirits than before.

After that first encounter Lupin had only really seen the girl at meal times, she rarely ventured into the staff room.

They had never had such a detailed conversation again. Alas that didn't stop Lupin from hoping that they would every time their eyes would make contact in the hallways, friendly pleasantries exchanged then they would both go their separate ways.

Lupin knew that his feelings where out of line, why would such a pretty young women like her be interested in a dishevelled monster like him?

He wishes he could stop watching her, go back to his normal life.

Although what is normal?

He knows he shouldn't be bitter, those days have passed.

It's part of his life.

The pain.

The animal within.

Always laying dominant till it's time for it to awaken.

He hopes she never see's him that way.

Would she scream?

Most probably.

Lupin hadn't had many lovers in his life, something that made his heart sank if he dwelled on those thoughts too long.

He can't change who he is, and when women realise that there really is no cure for a werewolf and no they can't tame the animal he becomes, they usually check out.

Taking another sip from the goblet, he rids all depression thoughts from his mind and tries to focus on the evening ahead of him.

He will need to start grading the assignment he set his fourth years, a task Lupin quite frankly wasn't looking forward to.

Then he would need to see Severus about the Wolfsbane, something else Lupin wasn't looking forward to.

After that it would leave only a small amount of time before he needed to head to The Shrieking Shack.

Glancing back down the table he notices that her seat is now empty, disappointment seeps through him.

Another opportunity gone.

Lupin knows he doesn't help himself, he can't expect conversations to be made for him.

After all he spent too much of his teenage years being overshadowed by Sirius and James.

There is a pang in his chest when he thinks about his former friends.

Taking a deep breath Lupin, drains his goblet deciding it's now or never if he wants to start marking those papers.

He rises from his chair, ignoring the look Severus has just given him.

Greeting the headmaster he strolls down the steps, nodding at Harry Potter and his friends as his passes.

The coldness of the Entrance Hall causes him to shiver, and he rushes up the marble staircase to where his warm study awaits him.

He hopes tonights transformation won't be too painful, he is amazed that no-one ever hears his screams.

On the second floor he encounters Draco Malfoy and his gang.

Despite being the adult in the situation a flurry of butterflies escape into his stomach.

Just breathe he instructs himself as he walks towards the thuggish looking teenagers.

"Why are you lot not in the hall with the rest of the school?" He puts on his most authoritative voice, his heart still thudding in his chest.

The Malfoy boy smirks, looking like mini version of his arrogant father.

"What's it to you?" He looks Lupin up and down with distaste.

"Ten points from Slytherin for rudeness to a teacher. I suggest you and your friends join the rest of the school before I deduct anymore" Two pink spots appear on Malfoy's cheeks but he saunters off muttering something about Lupin's attire.

Sighing Lupin makes a mental note to talk to Severus about their attitude, not that he will do anything about his own house of course.

Lupin hates how he can still feel small and insignificant even though he is a grown man, perhaps Dumbledore was wrong to make him a teacher?

He eventually reaches the portrait guarding his office.

"Of Mice and Men" He mummers before the door swings open, revealing a cosy office.

Sinking into his chair, Lupin takes the stack of papers and submerses himself into a world of marking.


End file.
